Level 880
| target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 879 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 881 | nexttype = Jelly }} is the fifth level in Coco Crossroads, and the 43rd timed level. To pass this level, you must score at least 800,008 points within 45 seconds. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The initial board is quite restricted. However, the presence of five colours makes it easier to create special candies after the board opens up. *15-move candy bombs will spawn and are the best source of points to meet the target score, though they can be a threat as well. *Activating any coconut wheel will cost time and combining it with any special candy will cost more time. *The player is required to earn at least 17,780 points per second. Stars Strategy *The level starts with a restricted space. Hence, free the liquorice locks as early as possible to get some more space on the board. *It is important that you free the colour bomb as soon as possible and get rid of the candy bombs if there are any on the board. *Use the +5 second candies wisely. Increase your time as this will help you in freeing the board and creating special candies. Note that your time never goes beyond 45 seconds, so do not waste +5 second candies. *Try to create as many colour bombs as possible and use them skillfully. *Colour bomb + candy bomb combinations are essential. It is even better if more candy bombs of the same colour are cleared by the same colour bomb. **Alternatively, colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations are just as useful or even more useful if the next colour to be cleared matches the colour of any candy bomb. *Avoid activating the coconut wheel manually unless that is the only match possible. The Sugar Crush will activate them later. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful due to high two and three star target scores. *The player is required to earn at least 20,020 points per second for two stars and at least 22,240 points per second for three stars. *The huge amount of blockers reduce available board space and will cost time to clear them. *It is possible to run out of possible switches, which do not involve activating the coconut wheel. However, activating the coconut wheel will cost time and since it only creates striped candies (unless a coconut wheel is combined with a wrapped candy, which in that case costs more time and has limited effect due to the position of the coconut wheel) at best, it does not award the player enough points. Strategy *Clear the three layer icings and liquorice locks as early as possible as it will hopefully trigger a chain reaction and create a lot of cascades generating lot of points. *Colour bomb + candy bomb and colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations are a must for sustaining huge cascades and getting huge points. Try to create at least three of them. For the colour bomb + candy bomb combination, it is even better if more candy bombs of the same colour are cleared by the same colour bomb. *This level has the highest target score of all timed levels and the second highest three star target score in Reality so it can be quite hard and tricky to earn three stars in this level. Use your every move wisely and execute your strategies properly. Trivia *This is the first timed level which has coconut wheels. *This level has the highest target score of all timed levels. *This is one of the timed levels in which the total amount of time from the starting extra time candies is more than the time limit (60 seconds vs 45 seconds). *This is the first level in which each star target score is not ended by 0. *The 1, 2, and 3-star target scores are all palindromes (removing the comma separators). This means that they are the same even when read in reverse. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #800,008 points / 45 seconds = 17,777.96 points per second #900,009 points / 45 seconds = 20,000.20 points per second #1,000,001 points / 45 seconds = 22,222.24 points per second #This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, +5 second candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Walkthroughs Gallery Level 880 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Coco Crossroads levels Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Millions of points earned Category:Levels with target scores of at least a million points Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Hexagon levels